


Good Boy, Sam.

by DaydreamDestiel



Series: Christmas Eve  Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Praise Kink, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9017425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDestiel/pseuds/DaydreamDestiel
Summary: Prompt: How about Sabriel and praise!kink?--“Pretty lips all bruised from sucking cock.” Gabriel slid his cock back into Sam’s waiting mouth,  pulled him into a faster rhythm. “Always such a, fuck, good boy for me.”





	

Sam’s lips were stretched obscenely around Gabriel’s hard, thick, cock. Swollen, slick with spit, Sam’s lips shined dark pink as he sucked up and down the length of it, swirled his tongue around the head on every upstroke. Loved the weight of it in his mouth, the salty-bitter taste.

His own cock hung flushed with blood, heavy between his legs, ached to be touched. Couldn’t if he wanted to though, not with his hands bound in thick leather cuffs behind his back. The plug in his ass vibrated on low speed, buzzed steadily against his prostate and felt like fucking little electric shocks that suffused pleasure through his body.

“God, Sam. Your fucking mouth.” Gabriel groaned; Sam’s hazel eyes were locked on his, heated and carnal. A soft click and the vibrations kicked up a notch. “So hot. You look so… fucking perfect like this.”

Sam moaned loudly at Gabriel’s words, his cock twitched, precome dripped steadily from the tip. Fuck he loved it when Gabriel talked, loved that voice telling him how much he loved this, loved to see Sam desperate and needy for him. Lived to show Gabriel just how much he wanted him, how good he could be for him.

A slow drag of his teeth and Gabriel let out a low moan of his own. Fisted a hand in Sam’s hair and withdrew his cock from the wet heat of Sam’s mouth. Rubbed the head of his dick all over Sam’s tingling lips, painted them with a mixture of precome and saliva that Sam wanted to lick off.

“Pretty lips all bruised from sucking cock.” Gabriel slid his cock back into Sam’s waiting mouth,  pulled him into a faster rhythm. “Always such a,  _ fuck _ , good boy for me.”

Sam pressed his tongue firmly against the underside of Gabriel’s dick, hollowed his cheeks. Lost himself in the sensation of Gabriel hot and hard as he thrusted deep into Sam’s mouth. Bumped the back of his throat, and even that was fucking hot.

“Always take it so good.” Sam’s hips rolled involuntarily, his cock throbbed and pleasure built low in his gut. Another click, liquid fire burned through Sam in intense waves as the buzzing against his prostate drove him higher, and higher, and Gabriel’s words were just more fuel. “Like you were  _ made _ to suck my cock.”

_ So fucking hot _ . Gabriel tensed, and Sam knew he was close; moaned urgently for it. Couldn’t goddamn wait to taste it.

“I’m so close, Sam. I bet you’re so hard right now, just fucking thinking about how much you want me to fill you up with come. Wanna swallow every last drop like a good fucking boy. Don’t you?”

_ Yes, yes, yes, yes.  _ Sam moaned hotly, knew Gabriel loved it when he did. Sucked just a little harder and then warm saltiness pulsed onto his tongue and Sam groaned at the taste.

_ “Fuck, Sam.”  _ Gabriel pulled his cock out from between Sam’s lips, aimed the last few spurts of come onto Sam’s face.

Sam kept his lips parted, eyes opened wide. Knew how good he looked like that. Gabriel’s wrecked expression when he rubbed his thumb through the come on Sam’s left cheek was proof positive of that.

“So fucking perfect. Look so hot covered in my come. Know you wanted to swallow it all, but I wanted to see you all dirty for me.”

A hot little whimper escaped Sam when Gabriel pushed his thumb into Sam’s mouth, stroked over his tongue and Sam sucked greedily.

“Good boy, Sam.”

Sam shivered at the words, always so hot when Gabriel called him that. Would do damn near anything to hear it.

“Just need you to do one more thing, Sam.” A final click of the remote, and Sam’s back arched, so goddamn close that his body was locked up as ecstasy seared away everything but Gabriel’s voice and the hum of the plug inside him. Fuck, he was gonna come so  _ hard.  _ “Show me how good you are. Come for me, just like this. Show me how bad you want it. Wanna see how hot you look when you come all over yourself, kneeling for me. Because you do, Sam, look so fucking good like this.”

Sam’s hips jerked; Gabriel’s words lit up his body, pushed him that little extra bit and he came, slammed into pleasure so hard that his vision blacked out, lips parted, silent, breath held as his cock pulsed out surges of come so forcefully it almost  _ hurt. _

“Christ, Sam.” Gabriel breathed, bent down to catch Sam’s lips in a filthy, hard kiss full of tongue and teeth and so much pride that Sam trembled with it. “So hot, you’re so hot.” Clicks in quick succession and the vibrations stopped. “So good for me. Love you so much,  _ fuck.” _

Took Sam a minute to come down from the high of his climax, and Gabriel kissed him through it, whispered hot, sweet words into his mouth the whole time until Sam finally stopped shivering with aftershocks.

“Love you too.” Sam mumbled, sleepily sated and Gabriel smiled into the next kiss.


End file.
